


Tell Me I'm the Only One

by templefugate



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Vixen (Cartoon), Vixen (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fancy Scmanchy Parties, Galas, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Plot Bunny, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Bruce had probably played this same scene a thousand times before with a thousand girls.And yet...





	Tell Me I'm the Only One

Other than her old agent, Mindi Mayer, Mari had yet to spot anyone she recognized in the crowd. Most of these people were old money, fame nothing but a welcome afterthought to them. This was no masquerade either, but the plastic smiles or blank lines spread across thin lips hid more on her fellow partygoers' faces than a volto or colombina ever could.

Carefully maneuvering around a small group of chatting women, with more than a few of them giving Mari's dress an appreciative look, she made her way to the refreshments table. This wasn't punch and sugar cookies-Mari couldn't pronounce half of the items names, and she could only hope some of the finger food was more appealing than it actually looked.

Even with her face (Photoshopped more often than not, despite her protests) plastered across magazines and TV screens worldwide, there was nothing she could truly do to hide the simple girl beneath, the part of her heart that she hadn't left behind in Zambesi years before.

"Looking for something?"

She turned, an appreciative smile spreading across her face. "I'd heard you were coming but thought it only a rumor." She stepped forward, leaning up slightly to better lock eyes with Bruce. Mari's voice lowered, a smirk momentarily forming. "Did your night job not keep you away?"

"Not when I'd had this little event on my schedule for months," Bruce responded. He waved a hand towards the table. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I suppose I can wait." There was no question in her mind that by the end of the night she'd have a drink in hand. "Why?"

"At an event like this you'd think it would be obvious." He held out his hand. "Ms. McCabe, would you allow me a dance?"

Mari smirked. "I suppose one would be alright."

Even with all wine flowing and the partygoers' dashing dress, no one was dancing. It was as though the whole room was stuck in limbo, not quite sure how to move but trying to follow the motions of others all the same.

The moment Bruce took her hand, Mari felt her feet leave the ground.

"You know, most men wait until the end of the dance for a big twirl."

Bruce shot her that playboy smile. Indeed, this probably wasn't the first time he'd had a dashing young model hanging between his arms. "Why wait?"

They were soon moving step by step. Bruce paused every few movements, with Mari quickly pulling back the reins. She could feel the eyes of the entire room on her; if she was lucky, then she was at least giving them a half decent show.

A few couples followed suit, their shoes squeaking as they whirled across the polished floor. A handful swayed drunkenly to some unheard song.

"A little birdy told me that you would be here tonight."

"They probably found out at a grocery store checkout line." Mari raised an eyebrow. "Was I the reason you came?"

Bruce shook his head. "My communicator is still functioning properly, if that's what you're implying." He pulled her closer, until she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek. "I knew I'd have to drop by this event sometime. Seeing you was just a happy bonus."

"Glad to know I helped to make your night worthwhile." Her heart raced, pounding as much between her neck and ears as it did against her chest. A million thoughts, all the same, raced through her mind.

Perhaps she was just getting a jammed signal. Bruce had probably played this same scene a thousand times before with a thousand girls.

And yet...

She leaned forward, lips meeting his own in an instant. Bruce pushed forward instantly, as if his entire body had been expecting that action from her.

What her agent or the press would say never crossed her mind, nor did the chatter of surrounding party guests reach her ears.

"You're not half bad of a kisser," Mari spoke.

"And you don't seem to live up to your vixen title." He grinned.

She reached a gloved hand forward, placing a thin finger over his lips. "You better have enjoyed it, because I can't say when that will happen again."

Bruce frowned, his forehead wrinkling. "Not next week at the Gotham gala?"

"My contract doesn't require me to be there." She rubbed her chin. "But I might have space in my schedule. If not..."

Her words hung unspoken in the air.

"Mari, really," Bruce said, putting his hand behind her lower back and pulling her closer towards him again. "You don't have to always bring up our professional lives at these sort of events."

**Author's Note:**

> So if it wasn't obvious, Mari knows Batman's identity in this fic because why not?
> 
> This idea just randomly came to me. I had never considered this ship before but now ship it hard. Witchcraft...
> 
> Also, as y'all can probably tell, I have never been to a fancy party in my life and probably bs'ed half of it lmao.


End file.
